


可以不可以 10

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 10

10

【他总是这样。

对一切毫不在乎。

虽然在看到班花被迫做了多一份的值日时会上去帮忙，在看到她被小混混调戏时会挡在她身前，还会找话题让她融入周围的女生圈子。但这些在他眼里只是举手之劳，不管是班花级花校花，就算是路边的野花他也会这么做。

……明明我也一样，为什么这些机会没有落到我头上。

“想什么呢苦大仇深的，再怎么盯着我都没有好处给你。”

嘴上这么说，优却把我最不爱吃的小番茄从便当里挑出来，换成他的小香肠，顺便塞一个在我嘴里。

狡猾的家伙，以为贿赂我就能避免审判吗！

“……有女朋友就去陪她，不用在意我，你不在我也好好的，想和我吃饭的朋友简直不能更多。”可惜一对上他的眼睛我就气弱，朝教室另一头招呼，“克莱因过来服侍你爷爷用餐！”

“麻溜地滚吧您哪，我没你这号爷爷！”

“嘁……”

我悻悻缩回来，听到面前很轻的笑声，一抬头，果然优在笑我，捂着嘴笑得可开心，简直是在我心火上浇油。

“笑屁？”

“没笑你……咳，只是想到昨晚的电视剧，主角太可爱了。”

一听就是假话，这家伙最近糊弄我是越来越粗糙了。因为有女朋友了吗？脱单就可以这么嚣张吗？

优又清清嗓子：“小爱她刚交上朋友，还是多呆在小圈子里比较好，更何况她对我……”

“对你什么？你想说她对你爱的深沉，即使天各一方感情也不会变质？”我干呕，“再见，门在那边，慢走不送。”

“噗……哈哈！你在气些什么啊。”

谁知道这个该死的现充突然笑起来，甚至还很过分地戳我的脸：“你很寂寞吗？怕我被她抢走了？怎么这么可爱啊。”

果然之前就是想说我可爱！该死的……还误解成奇奇怪怪的意思，这家伙！

“你，你不要以为只有你受欢迎！”

突然大声吼，周围人都看过来，害我不得不压低声音，搞得像没底气一样。

“情人节收的巧克力还不一定谁多呢！”

“……哦？”优眯起眼睛，“你去年收了多少？”

“那么多谁还记得！”

对不起，只有妈妈送的一个。

为了气势我挺起胸膛，结果优突然开始嘀嘀咕咕：“不应该啊……所有的我都……”】

“抱歉，请让一下。”

提着公文包的年轻人从身后挤过来，尤吉欧合起书，盯着站台看了一会才反应过来自己也是这一站下。

踏出电车时刚好身后响起警报，门缓缓关上，尤吉欧把从书店带出来的小说放进背包里，拉好拉链往出口走。

有趣的青春恋爱小说。这是他目前的评价。

虽然他没看过轻小说，不过这本还挺容易看下去的，没有特别复杂的剧情，讲述两个男子高中生和他们身边一个漂亮女孩子的爱情故事。

可能还有点老套，将来也许会变成普通的修罗场。但他看到现在最大的感想是主角和他的发小关系很好，他喜欢这一点，毕竟自己和发小就没能好好相处。

“……唉。”

一想到几天前的性行为，还有桐人直接的否认，尤吉欧叹气，走进合租房的步伐都沉重起来。

“我回来了。”

“尤吉欧！你终于回家了……你听我说，我今天好惨……”

刚进门一团黑漆漆的人影风一样往怀里扑，尤吉欧伸向衣帽架的手臂僵硬得不行，垂头盯着埋在胸前的脑袋。

“……桐人。”

“你别给人家添麻烦好不好。”爱丽丝跟着从墙角露出头，“不要因为尤吉欧人好就赖上他。”

“爱丽丝，这是什么情况……”

想寻求另一个人的帮助，怀里的脑袋拱来拱去，桐人的声音软塌塌的：“我的充电宝，我好想你。她们都好可怕，在这冰冷的社会中只有你给我带来温暖……”

“……”

为什么这个人心能这么大呢。

尤吉欧无言，扳了几下都没能把桐人的手从腰上解下来，只好把他当作个大号挂件往前拖着走，一步一步拖到楼梯口，能感觉到一旁爱丽丝难以言喻的视线。

刚被拖上木楼梯桐人被硌得不行，不得已松手，很委屈地塌着肩膀变成尤吉欧的小尾巴，问他：“晚饭吃什么？”

“……要我来做饭吗？”尤吉欧感觉自己就像刚被工作蹂躏回来还得做家务的职场女性，“你想吃什么？”

“汉堡排！”

回忆着食材，尤吉欧停在卧室门口：“家里还有肉末？”

“呃，好像有？”桐人抓抓头，跑到厨房冰箱看了一眼回来，“没有。”

尤吉欧换了身衣服：“那料理机呢？”

这个桐人可以确定：“没有，独居男人的家里怎么可能有这种东西。”

尤吉欧无奈，只好越过他问楼下：“爱丽丝，料理机在哪？”

“你到底在这个合租房里期待些什么，”爱丽丝说，“你来之前这个家没人做过饭。”

说的有道理，是他愚蠢了。

尤吉欧看向桐人，亮晶晶的黑眼睛里的期待满的快溢出来，桐人问：“不是可以手剁肉馅？有一整块的猪肉，我今天在网上买的。”

手臂的肌肉提前抽搐，尤吉欧叹气：“为什么想到买肉却没想到要买肉末……真的很想吃汉堡排？”

“想吃！”桐人咽下口水点头。

“……行吧。”

尤吉欧揉揉他的头发，把袖子撩到小臂，走向厨房：“去客厅看电视等着，做好叫你。”

“好的大厨！谢谢大厨！”

等到铛铛铛铛巨大的切肉声响起，桐人才意识到什么，趴在沙发上也以极其别扭的姿势偷偷往厨房瞟。看得到尤吉欧的背影，在他动作的时候他的背部肌肉很明显。

有圆圆的汗滴从他的脸轮廓滑下，桐人悄摸摸看了一会，仰躺着枕着手，感觉良心有点痛。

然后被爱丽丝看不惯地踹了一脚，注意力很快转移到关于谁占的沙发面积大这一扯皮上。

“别吵了，来吃饭。”

盘子被陆续端到餐桌上，每人都盛了满满的饭。爱丽丝坐下时嘴很甜地说了句谢谢，桐人赶紧不甘示弱跟上。

“辛苦大厨，看上去超好吃！”

筷子插进肉块中间，混着细碎猪肉的肉汁从筷子边缘溢出来，热气和香味一起蒸腾。很轻易地一划，汉堡排被分开，能看到厚实的切面，肉香混着一点点奶香爆发出来，肉汁也渐渐流了满盘子，能看出它们在叫嚣着自己才是精华。

“唔……！好香……”

明明用料只有面包渣、牛奶和猪肉，却巧妙组合成浓厚的美味。桐人塞了一大口，看上去紧实的肉团却异常柔软，每次咀嚼都很轻易被分散，像是化开的浓汤一样下了肚。

爱丽丝捂着嘴：“说真的，尤吉欧你哪来这么高的厨艺技能点？别找兼职了直接开餐馆吧。”

“那也得我先有钱。”尤吉欧笑笑，问桐人，“好吃吗？”

“好吃，不愧是我的原·挚友！”

桐人一把握住他的手，爱丽丝忍不住翻白眼：“有吃的就承认是挚友了，您这无中生友的操作我服气。”

边吵架边吃完饭，爱丽丝满足地瘫在沙发，听着厨房里尤吉欧洗碗的声响，对桐人感慨：“要我是男的，我就娶尤吉欧回家，搬出去住，他也不用工作，我赚钱养他。”

桐人盯着厨房里的人，唾弃她：“你想得美，轮也轮不到你。”

“那就轮得到你了？”爱丽丝懒得骂他，“醒醒，普通人是不会和neet在一起的，他要是捎上你就等于带了个秤砣，多累。”

“……不和你说，你不懂。”

桐人有些气弱地站起来跑到厨房，凑到尤吉欧边上捡起水池里泡着的盘子开始擦。

“我帮你洗。”

尤吉欧停下围观一会，不到一分钟就无奈地把盘子拿回来：“太滑了拿不稳就别碰，要是摔了我还要收拾。很无聊吗？无聊你就回房间玩吧，这也没有多少活，我一个人干还快点。”

本想好好表现一下的桐人悻悻收回手，又蹭到他旁边抱着他晃：“我就是吃饱了没事干，饭饱神虚，想和你睡个觉……”

有硬硬的东西抵在大腿上，不用问都知道这个睡觉是怎么个睡法。尤吉欧轻轻拧住他的手腕往里压，让他离开一点。

“……又来？爱丽丝还在。”

“唉呀，她盯着电视看不到。”桐人用小拇指够他湿漉漉的手背，“老话不是说，饱暖思淫欲。就一小会，我射的很快的。”

话倒是一套又一套。尤吉欧眯起眼睛：“……我就没见过说自己快的男人。”

“现在见到了。”桐人很无赖，牛皮糖一样软绵绵黏在他胳膊上，踮起脚尖用小腹顶尤吉欧的手肘。“我已经饥渴难耐啦……”

眉毛忍不住一抽一抽，尤吉欧抿着嘴。看来桐人是不达目的不罢休了，每次都是这样，他被拿捏得稳稳的，脸皮和心大程度都比不上身边这个人，从一开始就没有顺着他以外的选择。

“……那你小点声。”

不能再低的低语飘进耳朵里，桐人知道这次成了，主动牵着尤吉欧的手贴着肌肤伸进黑色衬衫里，在小肚子上蹭干净洗涤液的泡沫，领着他的食指在肚脐上一圈一圈画，等到尤吉欧开始不安地转头看爱丽丝时才握住手腕伸进自己裤子中，微微挺腰，把硬的发烫的阴茎送进尤吉欧掌心里。

“呼……唔……”

只有这双手能让全身躁动起来，只有这个气味能让他放松地把身体交给另一个人。

桐人将龟头抵在尤吉欧手心转着圈摩擦，肉冠每次擦过指尖缝隙都忍不出颤抖。像是发情的小兽一样上上下下挨在尤吉欧手臂上纾解欲望，即使几尺之外还有毫不知情的第三者也停不下来，头靠在结实的肩膀上，偷偷啃咬紧绷起来的肌肉，让口水将这一片衣料濡湿。

“……啧，去那边。”

呻吟声渐渐变得能听见，尤吉欧扣住他的腰往角落拉，被强行征用的左手早就涂满桐人性器溢出的汁液和大腿根热出的汗，又粘又湿又滑，撸到根部时把那里的毛涂得湿哒哒的，不用看都知道下面的景色淫乱得不行。

“……怎…么了……”

桐人抬起头问。他的眼角连带原本有点苍白的脸都被熏红，汗湿的几丝头发黏在嘴边，挂着迷离的笑。

尤吉欧帮他把头发别回耳朵后面，捏住变红的耳垂揉了揉。桐人怕痒地偏过头躲，手又向下绕到脖子后面揪着软肉，再顺腰线往下，把半挂不挂的松紧带扯到腿弯，托住他小半个屁股，往不知什么时候变得湿漉漉的后穴塞进一个指节。

“帮你再快一点，”尤吉欧把嘴唇贴上桐人因为惊吓而微微颤抖的脖子，“忍不住声音就咬我的手，爱丽丝快听到了。”

“……唔……”

敏感充血的穴壁被抻开，修理得圆圆的指甲刮在上面，一点点的痛，更多的是痒，像是多汁的小嘴一样吞咽着手指，直到深处渴望到发痛的肉被用力按压，甬道猛地收紧，太多的快感让桐人不得不闭上眼睛，牙齿死咬住尤吉欧的肩。

高潮来的突然并且猛烈，阴茎抽搐着喷洒精液，后穴以超过心脏跳动的节奏来回吸吮手指，用每一寸血肉感受这根食指，尤吉欧拔出来时用上一点力，还处于顶峰的穴口紧缩着，肠液从指尖坠到股缝。

“唔……唔……”

射完最后一滴精液，桐人沉浸在余韵里，呆呆地看着尤吉欧拿纸擦干净他大腿上还有手里的浊液，清理干净后团好纸扔进垃圾桶，帮他穿好裤子。

桐人盯了一会，恍惚地朝尤吉欧鼓起的裤裆伸手。

“……别，”在碰到的前一刻手被抓住，“这个不用你帮忙。”

尤吉欧侧身把他按在冰箱上，观察一下爱丽丝的情况，低声说：“先回去找件衣服换了，之后找爱丽丝玩或者玩电脑都随你，听话。”

桐人皱了皱眉，一脑子的色情废料啪地被这句话清干净，有些气闷：“……我又不是小孩子。你还硬着，我帮你。”

“我去下卫生间就行了。”

尤吉欧松开他，扫到他满脸的纠结，安慰性地笑了一下，匆匆离开厨房，几步跨上楼梯消失在转角。

桐人一直注视他的背影直到看不见，低下头，看着自己被他拒绝的手，拧起眉。

……不爽。


End file.
